


恐怖大王从天而降

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 倘若世界即将迎来末日，你希望和谁一起度过最后一刻？
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 2





	恐怖大王从天而降

**Author's Note:**

> 高石田兄弟亲情向。  
> 包括与DA小说剧情相悖的大量私设。  
> 本文时间点为1999.6.30。  
> 1999年末世预言梗。

五十円和一百円的硬币叮叮当当落在地上，像是一幕能夺人性命的浑浊雪花。

小孩被它们造成的意料之外的巨大噪音吓了一跳，赶紧扶正作为储钱罐代替的铁皮盒子。

他暗暗祈祷楼下的住户还没有回家。

之前，同一栋公寓的人曾在傍晚登门来找妈妈，说假期和周末的白天里，孩子独自在屋里玩耍的响动太大，打扰到其他人了，让她在工作之余好好教育一下。

小孩有点委屈地想，自己并没有在房间里吵闹啊。

不过，妈妈让他道歉时，他还是乖乖站在来人面前做了保证。实际上妈妈并未因此责备小孩。她神色平和，没说半句重话，得到小孩的保证之后也没再反复叮嘱他保持安静。

可小孩不想因为自己让妈妈感到为难或者难堪，从此自觉地学着猫咪一样放轻手脚活动，连打游戏都只留下一格的音量。

现在，小孩把硬币一点一点地往外抓，确保金属碰撞的铿锵声小得几乎听不见。

硬币很快就被全部掏出，在地上堆成一个坚硬但不稳固的小山丘，而原本是高级巧克力外包装的盒子内侧留下划痕，变得空空如也。外侧印花则一如既往色泽鲜艳。它变成了好看但无用的东西。

等会儿要拿去丢掉吗？

小孩回忆起不是很愉快的往事。

当小学校放假，妈妈依然要上班，或是忙着工作，白日里常常不在家。于是在规定的时间内，总是由小孩一个人将不可回收垃圾拿下楼，放到指定地点。

有一次，倒垃圾回来的时候，他偶然听见转角处传来不甚熟悉的说话声。

（“一个女人成天在外工作，根本没时间打理家务、管教孩子，真是不像话。”）

类似这样的话语，小孩没法记得每个字，只明白那语气中的嫌弃和轻视。其实并不能肯定这是在针对自己的家庭，但小孩心里依然生出一种妈妈被说了坏话的愤怒和焦躁。

想要大喊，声嘶力竭到让公寓里每一层楼每一个人都能听见的程度。

想要告诉所有人。

——他们根本不知道我的妈妈有多厉害、不知道妈妈有多好！！！

他站在那儿，等到说话声和脚步声往另一个方向越来越远，直至消失。他抹了抹眼泪，才回去那个干净整洁的、空无一人的家。

与回忆里的愤慨不同，此刻他的手指机械性地挑拣硬币记着数，却满满一肚子都是歉疚和不安。

（要听妈妈的话。 ）

明明清楚记得，分别的那一天，哥哥是这样交待自己的。

明明没有忘记。

明明直到今天为止都在努力遵守。

小孩抽噎两下鼻子，憋回泪水。

眼睛被水雾蒙住的话就看不见拿在手中的是五十円还是一百円了，会数不准的。

不过，数到这会儿，小孩已经可以确定拥有的数额比预估的要多，即使打算往返台场也仍有富余。

把所有硬币装进从小在用的青绿花纹的明黄底色巾着袋里，再把巾着袋放进取出课本后显得空阔的背包，接着将铁皮盒子收回原处。

然后小孩去到座机旁，翻动通讯录，很快就在前几页找到印有详细地址和电话的白色硬纸片。 

纸片有两张，不用借助假名小孩也可以轻易分辨，一张属于“石田家”，一张属于“石田裕明”——上面写的是他的工作单位和个人电话。

发生紧急情况时，可以试着打这两个号码——他记得妈妈这样说过。

相对的。

不是紧急情况，不是必要的时候，最好不要联系——妈妈并没有这样说。

只是小孩为了克制思念和依赖、以及为了压抑联络已经不在身边的哥哥的渴望，持续地如此告诫自己。

不要撒娇，不要任性，不要说“我很寂寞”。

因为无论妈妈还是爸爸和哥哥都什么也没说——虽然他一直在妈妈身边，好久没见到爸爸和哥哥了，但是，他们一定、什么都没说。

没有撒娇、没有任性、没有说“我很寂寞”。

所以，一直受到他们照顾的自己、比起他们更没资格说出这些话的自己，也要一直忍耐下去。

他拿走“石田家”的纸片，小心地装进口袋，拉好拉链。

然而，自己现在要做的事，是不再忍耐的一样结果，因此比一切如同甜蜜毒药或是尖锐刀刃般的语言更加过分。

并非没有这种自觉。

小孩背好双肩包，戴好帽子，换上外出用的运动鞋。

他伸手握住门把。

不要哭。

不要害怕。

不要回头。（不要后悔。） 

——倘若诸事顺利，这将是，这个孩子第一次、亦是最后一次背叛被给予的爱意。

——倘若世界即将迎来终结。

* * *

**L'an mil neuf cens nonante neuf sept mois,**

**（一九九九年的七月）**

**Du ciel viendra un grand Roy d'effrayeur,**

**（恐怖大王将从天而降）**

**Resusciter le grand Roy d'Angolmois,**

**（为了使安哥尔摩亚大王复活）**

**Avant apres, Mars regner par bonheur.**

**（在那前后的期间，马斯将在幸福之名下出兵统治）**

假如，世界末日会在今日之后的三十一天内到来。

在这最后的时间里……

你想做些什么？

你打算去哪里？

你希望……和 **谁** 一同度过？

* * *

明天就进入七月了。

为了赶上特价时限，放学后拒绝同学一起去打棒球的邀约，大和直奔超市。拎着包括今晚食材在内的两大购物袋商品回到家，却看见餐桌上的留言纸。

“又要加班啊……”

又得一人吃晚饭了。

原本还想趁今天说说儿童会野营的事呢。

如今大和甚至懒得为此皱眉。他将纸张揉成团丢进垃圾桶里。

拆了根巧克力冰棍，边吃边把食材调料日常用品之类整理进冰箱和橱柜，在脑子里安排今晚的菜单。跟最初单单开火就手忙脚乱不同，他现在已经可以熟练地摆出一桌子菜了——尽管大部分时候并不需要他做到这种程度。

吃晚餐，收衣服，写作业，洗澡，洗衣服，看电视，晾衣服，睡觉。

没有意外的话，今天与曾经重复过数百次的寻常日子并无区别。

东西收拾好，冰棍也刚好吃完的时候，大和听见有人敲门。

是谁？怎么不按门铃？

腾然生出不好的预感。

他皱皱眉头，丢了手中的小木棍赶去门口，像只壁虎似的贴在大门上，由猫眼向外探看。

艰难地看清来人——那一瞬间，他以为自己看错了。

使劲眨了眨眼，再次往外看。

不是错觉。

同时，隔着大门，大和隐约听见一声熟悉的呼唤。

（哥哥！） 

惊愕和紧张让大和仿佛中暑一般头部发晕。

他站好、开锁、开门。

为什么——

“岳！”

哥哥。

小孩仰着脸，喃喃应道。

大和低头盯着弟弟半秒，随即抬头向他身后看去，又探头出门四顾。

没有找到那个曾经依靠的熟悉的纤细身影，让他稍稍松了口气。头也不再感到晕眩，似乎可以普通地思考了。

于是大和立刻反应过来这远不是值得放心的情况。

他的目光再度落到弟弟身上。

“你一个人？！”

这时弟弟已经垂下头，不再看向自己。大概是质问的语气太过激动，大和看见小孩明显瑟缩了一下。

暗暗埋怨自己吓着了人，大和提醒自己态度和平一点，只是没能忍住让问题连珠炮似的滚了出来。

“怎么回事？妈妈呢？她知道你到这里来吗？”

小孩双手攥紧背包带，小声但吐字清晰地回答。

“妈妈不知道……她今天要加班，很晚才会回家。我是一个人过来找哥哥的。”

一个人。

从三轩茶屋到台场。

大和几乎倒吸一口凉气——但在弟弟面前忍住了。

若妈妈因工作晚归，应该来得及在被认为失踪前将人送回家。

不过，首先要搞清楚原因。大和认为自己的弟弟没有孩子气到无缘无故玩消失惹大人着急；基于过去的经历，他无法想象弟弟和妈妈之间发生争吵的场景；而“石田家”不可以成为“高石岳”离家出走的落脚点——弟弟他没有迟钝至意识不到这件事。

冷静下来。 

大和敦促自己。

他这会儿有点庆幸爸爸今天晚回家。

敞着大门进行兄弟谈话不是个好选择。大和将人迎进室内，关上门。但小孩到了玄关就不再往里走了，也不愿换鞋，背着包跟木桩子似的杵在门口。

大和没有勉强弟弟。

他这几年长高了很多，还没进入成长期的弟弟则还是小小一人，像现在这样普通地站在一起，明显感觉二人间差距拉得太大。大和弯曲膝盖，尽量降低自己的视线高度到接近对方的水平。

但小孩垂着眼睛，还是没有看他。

大和沉住气，耐心地开口。 

“岳，为什么一个人过来？是跟妈妈发生了什么事吗？”

小孩摇了摇头。 

“你是来找我的？” 

小孩点了点头。

“岳，你不说我是不会懂的。”大和露出苦笑，低声劝道。

即使是说出口的话语，都难以避免存在偏差、缺漏、冗赘、误解，更不用说那些没能说出口的语言，其中蕴含的缘由与心情理所当然无法为人知晓。 

人和人之间不拼上全力去倾诉、去倾听，就无法相互理解。

小孩在这个年纪已经明白了这一点。

但是……

说话、变得好困难……

难道说忘记了自己做出选择来到这里的事实吗？不可能，因为哥哥就在眼前；那事到如今是在为什么犹豫？没有在犹豫，只是太过害怕了；又是什么在阻碍心情转化为语言？我不知道。

我是想要说出口的。

要说啊——面前的是哥哥、已经决定了吧、全部、告诉他——

（说啊！） 

总算是，好像回忆起了说话的方法，而不再保持沉默。 

“我知道了预言……”

弟弟口中说出完全是大和意料之外的词汇。

“预言？”

愣了一瞬，立刻回神。虽然没想过是和这个话题有关，不过，在一九九九年的这个六月，要说预言的话，应该就是近乎无人不知的那一个了吧——

接下来的话语证实了大和的猜测。 

“预言说……一九九九年恐怖大王会在七月来到这个世界，然后这个世界就会毁灭，人类将要灭亡……”

“今天已经是六月最后一天了……”

原来如此。

岳还是小孩子，所以会相信这种事，甚至因此瞒着妈妈跑来找我。大和在心里叹息。 

“恐怖大王是假的，没有那种东西。”

其实，多少觉得好笑。可是弟弟看上去很认真。而且，他一个连门铃都按不到的小孩，瞒着大人、没有提前联系、独自跑来台场实在太危险了。为了不让对方再做出同样的事，大和没有笑，怀抱着安慰人的心情，故意摆出严厉的态度。

“岳，这个世界没那么容易毁灭。”

“但是大家都在说预言是真的！哥哥怎么知道恐怖大王不存在……”

“才不是真的。那种预言都是骗人的。”大和及时卡断，没有说出“就像童话故事一样”这般残酷的话来。

“哥哥怎么能肯定？”

大和抿了抿嘴。

不对劲。

他至今没有对弟弟说过谎，因此弟弟对他说的话是全然信任的，至少记忆里都是如此——像现在这样，自己明确地一次又一次给出定论，却仍然被一次又一次质疑的情况从来没有过。

是因为他们分开太久了吗？

大和不敢想得更深。

小孩还在固执追问。

“万一呢？万一世界明天就结束了怎么办？”

既然是万一，那也没办法啊。

大和颇为泄气地想。

再说不是还有一万分之九千九百九十九的可能，这个没有灭亡的世界会延续下去吗。

暂且先这么说，强硬一点，让弟弟接受。然后……还是通知妈妈工作结束后来接弟弟吧，留弟弟在这边吃晚饭，多花点时间，兄弟两人好好谈一谈，最好能让弟弟做出保证，不要一声不吭离开现在的家——即使是为了见自己也不行。

说实话，不想联系妈妈。

联系妈妈之外，还必须知会爸爸。

这样一想，心里便觉得不好受。

可是，弟弟的安全比起自己的苦水更加重要。

考虑到这一步，刚要开口，大和却看见小孩猛地抬起刚刚一直低垂的头。

浸满泪水的灰蓝色眼睛迎上大和讶异的目光，以今天见面后的最大的音量，小孩用透着哭腔的声音说道。 

**“如果世界要毁灭的话，直到最后我都想和哥哥在一起。”**

啊。

这下、完全、笑不出来了。

一点也不好笑。

想好的话也不能用了，无法说出口了。

因为自己意识得到——就算父母在场，他们多半也不能理解——隐约感觉到，这是只有自己能明白的事。

明白弟弟——“高石岳”此时此刻的话语意味着什么。

想和哥哥在一起。

不单纯是字面意思。

这句话，等同于，放弃和妈妈在一起。

甚至，没有提到爸爸。

仅仅说了，和哥哥。

小孩为此付诸行动。

不顾妈妈辛苦工作时还特意抽空留下的晚餐，明知一定会被阻止所以没有先行联络，拿出曾经是打算替家人准备礼物而积攒至今的零花钱、作为离开时的交通费。

所做的这一切，都相当于是在背叛一直以来细心照顾自己、爱护自己的妈妈。 

弟弟他，怀抱如此沉重的心意，前往台场。 

——为了和自己一起度过世界毁灭的瞬间。

不可以。

大和心想。

知道了这一点，就不能把弟弟按之前所想那样留下来。

仅仅是马上他送回到三轩茶屋的住所也还不够。

想想办法、要说些什么……

不能视其为烦恼，回应这份感情，消除这一重担…… 

“要是世界末日真的来临，我一定也会选择和岳一起度过最后一刻。”

这是大和的真心话。 

“但是，岳，世界不会在七月毁灭，人类也不会灭亡。”

小时候，妈妈第一次给自己解释什么是离婚的时候，得知一起生活的家人要分开，和弟弟在未来某一天会分别住到不同的地方，不能天天见面——大和简直感觉天崩地裂。

父母的争执和讨论持续了很长一段时日，大和一边从不和的阴霾中保护弟弟，一边渐渐理解所谓的离婚和自己一开始认为的不同，甚至，到了那一日，已经能够代替父母做出决定——尽管如此，当自己牵住爸爸的手，扭头望着牵住妈妈的手的弟弟越走越远，最后消失在视野里——那时他能感受到的只有痛苦，世界在痛苦中分崩离析。

可是，生活继续了下去。 

于是痛苦之外的感情于生活的泥土中再度生长。

世界也好，爱也好，都没有那么容易结束。

“我用 **未来** 跟你保证。”

“未来？”

大和慢慢地、清晰地将暑假的安排告知疑惑得发愣的弟弟。

“八月一日那一天开始，我们儿童会有露营活动。我去问下老师，能不能让你和我们一起去。”好好说明情况的话，我想应该没问题，老师会同意的。他解释。

大和认为这是个很棒的约定。

让世界继续下去。

弟弟不用背叛任何人。

可以卸下负担，继续享受家人的爱。

这是身为哥哥的大和的希望。

但是。 

“不要。”

小孩却拒绝了。

或者说，是退缩了。

再次低下了头，眼眶盛不下的泪水顺着脸颊滑落，在下巴上汇聚成大大的水珠，啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。

“哥哥不需要这样……如果世界末日不存在的话，哥哥自己去露营就好，不用带我一起去也没有关系。”

因为是世界末日，想着是最后才能下定决心做出对于妈妈还有爸爸而言这么过分的事——假若失去毁灭的大前提，这便只是普通地在勉强哥哥——太任性了，不可以的。

在平常的日子里，要跟那一天开始至今的每一日一样，好好地忍耐住。

小孩的声音罕见地充斥着疲惫感。

“对不起，是我不好，我给哥哥添麻烦了。”

听见那宛如宣告放弃的话语，心就像是被锐器扎伤一般，伴随生命的跃动流血抽痛。

刚刚，被察觉自己在苦恼。

大和干脆蹲下身，这样他的视线位置降低，需要微微仰头才能对上弟弟的眼睛。

“不是添麻烦。”他拉住弟弟细小的双手，坚持着从疼痛的内心挖出每一个字，微笑着递出，“是我非常想要跟岳一起去啊。”

在睁大的灰蓝色眼睛里他看见自己的影子，和一点一点亮起的光芒。

专注于眼前复苏的神采。大和对自己说。不要动摇。

至少现在先……不要考虑其他。

“我去拜托爸爸和妈妈谈一下，妈妈一定会同意的——岳，八月一号我们一起去露营吧。”

在没有迎来末日的这个世界，在普通到没有任何特别的日子里，尽管只有一点点，我们来创造一起度过的时间吧。 

仿佛做梦一样的提议，小孩难以置信，恍惚地问道。

“真的可以吗？”

“真的。”

大和向弟弟保证。

“所以，岳，我现在立刻送你回去。今天的事我不会告诉妈妈。”

他松开一只手，替小孩抹掉眼泪。

“下一次想要过来的时候，要好好拜托妈妈，知道了吗？”。

此时，“下一次”这个说法，终于让小孩露出今天第一个小小的笑脸。 

他牵着哥哥的另一只手，点头答应。

一九九九年六月三十日傍晚。

金发兄弟搭乘公共交通返回三轩茶屋的同一时刻。

台场小学校的操场上，社团活动结束，戴着护目镜的男孩催促正和妹妹说话的低年级小男生赶紧收拾足球。 

铺有榻榻米的房间里，发梢微微翘起的女孩端庄正坐，身体处于花道课上，心思在室外的绿茵地上奔跑。

装饰了数不清的蕾丝、少女风格的卧室，女孩在镜子前哼着歌儿，梳理自己漂亮的头发。

书房，戴着眼镜的高瘦男孩从兄长手中接过旧课本和习题笔记，认真地道了谢。

没有多余装饰的卧室，漆黑双眸深沉不见底，屏幕前男孩按下电邮发送键。

和姐姐共用的房间里，留有异色的长长直发，女孩移动鼠标点开新收到的信息。

玄关，身着警服的男人刚回到家，笑着拥抱了跑来迎接的小不点。

阳台，长相清秀的小男孩从哥哥手中接过肥皂水和吸管。

在相邻的另一个世界。

不知该前往何处的白色数码兽，救助了无处可归、虚弱地倒在道路中央的数码兽。

一个无人到访过的岛屿上，不可思议的森林里，数码兽们持续呼唤着除了祂们自己之外没有谁可以理解的、珍贵的名字。

等待着。 

不属于这里的三十一个日夜之后，从没有毁灭的那个世界降临至此处的——

**重要之人。**

（end.）


End file.
